Live it up baby, don't look down (Fuenciado)
by JustAnotherSquidgy
Summary: When Pierce the Veil is caught up in a love triangle, will they be able to keep it together for the band? *DISCLAIMER* I do not own PTV, its songs, or its members. The only thing I claim rights to is the story.
1. Live it up baby

As soon as I said my goodbye to the crowd, I dart off the stage, Mike, Tony, and Jaime not far behind.

I fling my guitar into the case and leave it there so that whoever was on guitar duty tonight can just pick it up and pack it.

I raced out of the venue, through the bus, and went straight it my bunk to grab my phone. I opened Twitter and typed out a tweet about how great tonight's show was.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped around to see Tony standing there. He glanced at my phone screen and scoffed.

"Noo you beat us again? You are such a first-tweet-stealing little shit!" He joked.

When all I did was smile back, he asked "Are you alright?" He cocked his head a little. He looked pretty cute, I thought, especially post-show when he was all sweaty and- Oh shit I zoned out ok. Stay calm. I nodded my head, getting up. Not again. I made a lame excuse that I had to pee and slammed the bathroom door closed behind me.

I leaned against it and slid down to the point where I was sitting. I was thought I was over guys. I thought I had that beaten out if me years ago.

Now it's all coming back and I really don't want it to.

It's not just Tony I was attracted to; in fact it was mostly Jaime. His hair, his eyes, and those fucking arms, I mean I can't not like him... I heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?" I said cautiously. "Yo man, I really need to talk to you Vic..." Tony said in low voice. "Can...Can you just come out here, please?" He sounded nervous and a little scared.

"Yeah, I'll be right out" I slowly stood up and looked in the mirror. Ugh. I opened the door and stepped out. Tony looked up from where he was sitting on the couch, messing with his braid. He heard the door and looked up. "Uhm, so Vic, I really need to ask you s-something," "Alright, shoot." He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "I know this is fucking weird, but I've been feeling certain...ways about guys lately...And I can tell you have too." I bet the look on my face was fucking priceless. I was speechless. "But don't worry because I actually kinda like Mike...So could we maybe, pretend to date for a little bit just to make him jealous please?" Jesus. So I wasn't the only one. I think that's good. But Tony wants to fake date? To get to my brother? It sounded like a stupid idea... "I'll do it. But just to make Mikey jealous, right?" I sounded more concerned than I thought I was. He nodded. "Yeah. But just so you know, he's the only guy I've ever been...attracted to..." He gave me a crooked half smile and stood up, going to his bunk. What the hell was I doing?

I decided to put the plan into affect the next morning while we were driving...Tony had a briefing of the plan and knew what to do. Operation Wiskeyhands is a go.


	2. Don't tell me that I'm ordinary

*Jaimes POV*

Me and Mike were in the 'chill room' on the bus, playing FIFA. "Dude!" I exhaled, completely embarrassed by Mike kicking my ass again.

"Hahah! I win again" he teased, waltzing into the kitchen.

Just as I was going to challenge him to another rematch, (a very happy) Tony walked in from the bunks. "Who put the pep in your step, Turtle?" I asked. Tony wasn't usually so...expressive.

Mike poked his head out from the fridge "Please, enlighten us," he said, a bag of chips between his teeth. Tony beams over at Mike. "Well Mr. Whiskey Hands, its your dear brother." he stated, smiling like an idiot.

My heart skipped a beat and sunk like a balloon shot by an arrow. What did he mean? What about Vic? I could feel my features tensing.

Mike kept a straight face, he was a lot better at concealing his emotions. "What did he do?" He asked, almost cautiously.

"He said yes..." Tony started to get quieter.

"To...?" Me and Mike prodded.

"Um. When I asked him out" He turned beet red. My jaw dropped.

Mike and I looked at each other. Oh.

About a week before, both of us were alone together on the bus. Vic was sleeping and Tony was getting lunch. That's not really important though.

I was feeling a little lyrical that day and wrote about my new feelings for Vic and how I had to keep it a secret.

Mike must've been peeking over my shoulder. "Who you writing about? Is it about Vic?"

My eyes bulged almost out of my head. How did he know..? "Erm..what?"

"When you two were wasted 2 nights ago, you guys had a little heart to heart chat. It was cute really," He said, casually.

"What? No, pshh nah I'm not like gay or anything haha."

"You love him don't lie."

Checkmate.

"Ok. Yeah I...I do"

"Can I tell you something?"

I nodded. He looked around before leaning in. "I'm the same about Tony..."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh...Wow. I guess we're both screwed huh?" I laughed.

"Guess so." He smiled and walked off.

Tony left to go call a friend as me and Mike stood speechless. "We need a plan.." I mumbled into my hands. Mike nodded, "Yeah but there's only one option, you know that."

I sighed. "We've gotta do it."


	3. I guess I never should've loved you

*Jaimes Pov*

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I mean, I'm not saying Mike's not attractive because he is (very) but he's...he's Vic's brother and I really only want Vic. I guess it's not a real relationship but we have to act like a couple? I've got serious doubts about our plan.

The worst part is that there's no way of guaranteeing that Vic and Tony are even into us...I think it's too risky. I mean what if they don't care and continue dating? Then what?

I make a mental reminder to make a Plan B with Mike later. Just a I finish that thought, Mike walks in from the back.

It's been 2 days since Tony and Vic started dating. I've barely eaten or left my bunk, mostly because everywhere I turn, there's "Tic" action. My anxiety has been awful and I can't figure out why. Probably just worried about the plan failing...

But today was one of the few occasions where I've decided to hang out in the living room, watching TV and waiting for Mike to come back. He was telling Tony and Vic about how he planned to ask me "out". When he finally came back, he looked stone-faced. Damn, he's a good actor.

I focused on turning my attention towards the TV. "Here comes Honey Boo Boo" happened to be the entertainment for the night. God, they are the definition of white trash.

"Um, Jaime?" Mile fake stuttered.

I made a 'hmm?' noise, turning to face him.

Tony and Vic pretended to not be intrested and went to raid the fridge. They were listening too.

"You know how Tony and Vic are dating?" He asked.

"Yerp..." I said a little cautiously.

"We'll I was wondering..."

Oh I know what's next. Too predictable Mikey.

*Vic's Pov*

I glanced over the counter just in time to see Mike take Jaime's face in his hands and smash their lips together. Oh.

Jaime looked suprised, eyes open and confused as to what to do. His eyes flickered to me in his 2 second confusion and then he closed his eyes...

And kissed back. My own brother stole the guy I thought could help me forget about all of the guys I dated and all they did to me.

The kiss got a little to passionate for me so I turned to Tony, who looked almost as stunned as me.

We just looked at each other, feeling bad we had both of our guys stolen at the same time.

Time for "Plan B".


	4. New Chapter Tonight

Hi everyone, its me and I just wanted to say thanks soooo much for all the reads and comments and votes, I really appreciate everything! I am going to have a new chapter with some drama and craziness tonight. I would've started writing it sooner but Ive been busy and everythings been crazy so yeah c: Comment and review and follow ect Thanks again

xoxoTurtle


	5. Have you ever really danced on the edge

*Mikes POV*

Dating Jaime isn't that bad at all. In fact we've had fun together. I wouldn't say I'm over Tony, but I love being around Jaime.

It's been 4 days now. 4 whole days of me wishing I was my brother. 4 days of me distracting myself with Jaime. But distractions weren't helping with the overwhelming jealousy. I guess people usually don't think I'm monogamous, but I actually am.

In later news, me and Jaime decided to go out since we had a day off. (Plus we didn't know how long we could last a movie-thon cuddle fest)

There was a decent nightclub pretty close by so we invited the Of Mice & Men guys to come and party. We planned to get totally wasted and come back when Tony and Vic were sleeping. I guess things don't always go as planned.

Me and Jaime were all over each other in our drunken state. We said our goodbyes to the other guys. Stumbling up to the bus door, I stopped us.

"You wanna make them jealous?" I whispered. "If they're awake, I mean."

He took a second to process what I said, before he flashed those dimples in a sloppy grin and nodded.

"Ok let's check and see if they're sleeping yet...We gotta talk loud ok? And then listen and see if you hear them." I said, speaking slowly just in case the alcohol had taken its toll on his brain cells.

He nodded. "Mike, you wanna watch a movie when we get inside?" He said, talking a little louder, making sure they could hear.

"Sure...But only if its Harry Potter" I said trying to listen into the bus.

Sure enough, I could hear the faint sound of the two hushed voices and the TV on in the background.

After the sound of more ruffled blankets and shifting, I gave Jaime a once over of our plan. Then he took a deep breath and opened the door.

We smashed our lips together in a sloppy looking kiss and stumbled over each other, fake giggling and groaning wherever necessary.

The plan was to just kiss, then talk about how great of a time we had, then go to bed. That's not how the plan went. Of course not.

*Jaimes POV*

I was so drunk I could hardly understand the plan we had. As soon as we walked through the door and kissed, I was amazed.

Amazed at how similar Mike and Vic's lips are. Amazed at how Mike had a taller, but just as thin frame as Vic's. In my drunken haze, I probably thought he was Vic.

Just as Mike was about to pull away and go through with whatever the next part of the plan was, I pulled his face back down to mine and kissed him again. I bit his lip a little and put my hands in his hair. He responded almost as eagerly, (and drunkenly) still a little shocked, and backed me up against a wall.

We contined to kiss and make out untill someone cleared their throat.

We pulled away, I'm sure both wondering "what the hell was that?". We turned to see who has just seen our little erm...rendezvous.

*Tonys POV*

As soon as Vic heard voices outside, he hit me in the arm and told me to 'act like a couple'. He scurried up to turn off a few lights and get some blankets then came right back to plop down on the couch.

He motioned for me to take my shirt off (which I was very uncomfortable with) and layed his head in my legs wrapping himself up like a blanket-burrito and pretending to sleep.

Vic had been directing this plan, making sure we do super coupley things while anyone n was near us. We stayed in from parties and watched movies on off days. It was getting too boring.

Soon the door opened and the two drunk men kissed their way through the front lobby.

After a while I tried to get their attention and cleared my throat.


	6. Can I Even Complicate Your Breathing

Mike and Jaime stood awkwardly next to each other, faces burning. Tony was looking at them from the couch with a raised eyebrow and flushed cheeks.

"Uh, should I leave or...?" He asked fidgeting.  
Jaime noticed Tony's shirtless torso and Vic sleeping on his lap. He switched from foot to foot, jealousy building up in the pit of his stomach.

"No, dude uh. W-We just were gonna *hiccup* go sleep now" Mike slurred, sounding drunker than he was. "Ni-ight guys"  
Jaime didn't want to go back right after Mike and seem suspicious but the awkward tension in the room was too much to bear. He stumbled to the bathroom.  
He took a quick shower and, seeing as Tony was asleep, Vic no longer in his lap, Jaime walked to his bunk.  
As he turned to walk down the corridor where the bunks were, he bumped in to someone.  
Tired and groggy, he couldnt figure out who it was. "Mike?" he queried. The figure grabbed a handful of Jaime's hair and smashed their lips together. That's not Mike.  
These lips felt fuller. Softer. Sweeter and meaner at the same time. Just all around better. It was Vic.  
The impact of Vic's actions hit him and he swiftly walked off to his own bunk, mind still reeling. At a lack of words, Jaime did the same.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter! I promise I'll have another one up soon with more drama! Thanks3


	7. These teeth won't let you go

[Note: I'm going to keep writing in third person, just because it's so much easier, but if you guys don't like it, let me know.]

Mike woke up with the worst fucking headache on the planet which if course, means he got hammered, in turn, meaning he did something totally stupid. 'I guess there's nothing to do but get up and face whatever I did…,'he thought. As soon as he attempted to sit up he groaned, his head spinning and vision getting slightly blurry. Apparently, the groan was louder than he thought because soon he heard footsteps coming towards his bunk. Tony stood in front of Mikes bunk. "You up?" he said quietly, trying not to wake everyone else up. Mike pulled the curtain open, cringing at the sunlight. "Yeah…" He grumbled.

"And you have the worst hangover on earth?" Tony smirked as Mike propped himself up on his elbows. Tony held out his hand. "Here's some aspirin…You probably need it. You were _hammered_ last night!" He said, smiling. Mike gave him a weak smile in return, taking the pill from his hand and swallowing it. "So what did I do last night?" Mike asked. Tony's face practically screamed 'I know something you don't'. Tony sat down in the bunk, next to Mike's legs. "Well, for starters you made out with Jaime right in front of me. Then Vic and Jaime were kissing in the hallway" he said, looking down and pretending to mess with his hair. Mikes jaw dropped. He didn't know whether to be happy that they finally came to terms with the attraction, or devastated that he made out with Jaime right in front of Tony. 'Wow Mike, great way to get the guy! ' "Jesus Christ, I'm never going out with Jaime ever again. I must've been so drunk. Where are they?" He said breaking the silence.

"Still sleeping." He said dismissively. "I kind of want to ask you something though." Mike nodded cautiously. "Ok well are you and Jaime dating just to make Vic jealous?" He asked.

'Ok, if he's asking, maybe he's doing the same thing. Just confess!' Mike assured himself. "I mean, yeah kinda." He said. "When he heard about you and Vic he was a little pissed and asked if I could help him out."

"Oh thank god!" Tony sighed. "I really want to get them together." Mike was trying to wrap his head around the fact Tony was relieved. "Uhh, what?" "Vic and I were only dating because Vic thought he might've been gay. We both wanted to try it out and then see. We talked about it the other night, after you guys got together. We were gonna try and make you guys jealous too…" Tony rambled. "Ok so can we tell them and get them together?" Mike asked, excited that Tony wasn't really dating his brother. Tony gave him a look like he was insane. "Uh no! We have to be better about this. I say we go out on a group date tonight, one of us says we feel sick and then we both come back here. They will be stuck together!" Tony beamed, proud if his plan. Mike nodded, taking it all in. "Alright cool. But what if-"

"Nope!" Tony cut him off. "No 'what ifs.' Everything has to go as planned."

"Ok then. Let's do it. I guess we got a date tonight, huh?" They both laughed, before high-fiving and getting out of the bunk to go get breakfast and plan the rest of the day.

*AN: Wooooooop I finally updated yaaay! Sorry it took so long, I was procrastinating a little all week long but y'know! So yeah, the next chapter should be the dinner date and I'd really appreciate everyone telling me if they like third or first person better! Thanks so much3*


	8. I'll throw my arms around you darling

After Tony and Mike perfected their scheme, and made reservations they went to wake their 'boyfriends,' (seeing as it was 3pm.)

Jaime quietly lay awake as he had been for the past 10 minutes, since he gave up listening in to Mike and Tony's conversation, now scrolling down his twitter feed on his phone until he had an idea.

He waited quietly until he heard footsteps coming towards his bunk and then got ready to rip open the curtain.

Mike walked to Jaimes bunk, pulling back the curtain to wake him up.

"GOOD MORNING STARSHINE!" Jaime shouted, scaring Mike to the point of him falling on his ass.

"Owwww" he whined, wincing as Jaime and Tony almost pissed themselves laughing.

"Wow aren't you guys great friends?" He said sarcastically. "And boyfriend" Jaime added in a sing-song tone, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mike rolled his eyes and poked Jaime in the side, tazing him and causing him to roll out of the bunk and landing with a thud on the ground. Thank god he wasn't in the top bunk.

The impact of his body and the burst of hysterical laughter from the other two, finally stirred Vic, who was less than ecstatic.

"Go awayyy" he mumbled into a pillow despite Tony trying to coax him into getting up. "I wanna sleep"

"Come on sleeping beauty, don't sleep through our day off" Tony cooed sarcastically. "We got a fancy double date tonight."

When Vic failed to physically get up, Jaime took it upon himself to smack him on the butt.

Vic yelped. "The fuck!?" he asked, clearly unhappy with the satisfied (and adorable) grin on this band members face. "You're lucky I don't tickle you." Vic said, using the fact that Jaime hated being tickled against him once again.

"Hey, we're gonna go uhhh, find the um, Of Mice & Men guys," Tony called back as he elbowed Mike in the ribs and motioned to the door. Mike looked confused for a second until Tony pointed down the hall where Jaime and Vic were bickering.

*Vic's POV*

"SAY UNCLE!" I shouted, still sitting on Jaime's legs and tickling his ribs mercilessly.

"N-Never!" He shouted back between laughs. He squirmed under my weight and I giggled. "If you don't...I'll taze you"I said knowing I got him.

He almost looked defeated for a second. "How about...NO" he yelled. I had let my guard down and he tackled me to the floor, sitting on my chest. I wiggled around, trying desperately to get up but he was too heavy.

"Jaime, you better let me up." I warned. He changed his position so he was stretched out on his back on top of my stomach.

"Make me" he said, sticking out his tounge. The change in position allowed me to free my arms and poke his sides, successfully tazing him. He shot up and rolled around onto his side. I pounced on him, pinning him down with all my body weight. We both couldn't stop laughing

When we had calmed down a little, I was out of breath, laying on his body, our legs intertwined. I held my breath, wondering if he wanted me to get up.

He was warm and his toned body fit perfectly with mine. He cautiously wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked up at him and at the same time, we leaned in and kissed. It was sweet and gentle and amazing. The cheesy "sparks" were definately flying. I reluctantly pulled away and he tightend his grip on my body.

We sat there for a few minutes but it felt like ages. He played with my hair, twirling it and kissed the top of my head gently and then moving to place light kisses on my cheeks, lips and nose. Blushing, I buried my face in his chest, inhaling his scent and sleepily trace his tattoos with my finger. He chuckled, his voice deep. We were both so genuinely lost in each other.

He kissed my lips again gently and whispered "We better go get ready." but he didn't try and stand up.

I just nodded, not really wanting to get up and leave his warm body either. But the sound of the bus door opening soon tore us apart. We went on with our daily lives: showers, TV, video games. We didn't talk about what happened or question it. We just let it be, secretly keeping it in our minds.

*A/N: Sooo sorry about the wait guys! It's been hectic lately and I really wanted to get a longer chapter in! I really appreciate all the follows and reveiws that peopleleave too! You guys are the best! By the way, if you want, you can find me on tumblr ( .com) But you don't have to. Also, in the reviews, if you want me to write a one shot or something, post a prompt! You can also message me! Don't be shy c: Anyways, hope this was worth the wait! Thanks for reading!*


	9. Love like a Tidal Wave

*Tonys POV*

The reservations were at 7 so when we left the bus around 4 we had a lot of time to kill. Their alone time played a huge role in our plan though so we'd have to occupy ourselves.

Mike was rambling on about someone offering him a new drum kit as we walked and being the more introverted one, I kept my mouth shut and let him babble. I guess that's why we get along so well; I let him talk and he lets me daydream.

With Vic, he always wants input on things but I can't listen to him long enough to follow his high speed train of thought. He always wants me to tell him what I'm thinking about too.

Mike just understands that I keep to myself and is quite happy to do all the talking for me. He's more outgoing and confident too. Sometimes I wish I was more like him.

"Tony!" Mikes voice pulled me from my thoughts. I turned to look at him and ran into a lamp post.

I stepped back and blinked a few times. I was used to these kinds of injuries so I could just brush it off, but Mike apparently couldn't.

"Tony are you ok?! Come here let me see your forehead."

Another thing was Mike LOVED to 'mother' people.

He held my face and looked down at my forehead, face wrinkled with concern. He continued examining my face until I said "I'm fine y'know."

He just smirked, meeting my gaze. He let out a low chuckle. "Yeah, I know."

He let go of me and turned to the building we stood in front of.

"You wanna hang out in here for a while?"

I was still too shocked by our little moment to do anything but nod and try to keep my blushing to a minimum. Wait, blushing? Why would I be blushing? It's not like I liked him.

I can't like him. I know myself well enough to know that liking someone, even a little, can turn me into an emotional wreck. I couldn't like him. I didn't.

Or maybe I did. I sighed as we walked into the bar. "Maybe I do," I mumbled under my breath.

*3rd Person*

After all the boys were back on the bus, it was 6:00. They all took quick showers and cleaned up then one by one collected in the main room of the bus.

Vic was the last to come out. He looked for eye contact or some kind of aknowlagement from Jaime, who averted his eyes.

Mike clapped his hands. "Lets go!" He led the way out if the bus and down the street before stopping abruptly. Tony, who was off in his own world, bumped into him. Mike instinctively wrapped his arms around him, holding him for a second then letting him go.

"You just keep running into stuff, don't you?" Mike said softly.

Tony just shrugged, looking anywhere but at Mike. Witnessing this strange encounter, Jaime and Vic exchanged a glance as the walked into the restaraunt.

The rest of the evening passed almost uneventfully, aside from Jaime recalling a story from years ago where some girl Tony hooked up with said he was "A Jedi in the streets and a Sith in the sheets".

Tony's face flushed and he took a sip of water, acting like he wasn't embarassed. They all knew he was.

After a few more minutes of teasing Tony, Mike chimed in to save him.

"I feel kinda sick so I'm gonna go back to the bus.."

Tony knew that was his cue to get out of there too. "Same here. Vic, Jaime, are you cool by yourselves?" He said standing up with Mike.

They both just nodded. Tony followed behind Mike as they started the short walk back.

They didn't talk or say anything until Mike started laughing. This made Tony burst out too, catching his breath before asking what he was laughing about.

"The thing Jaime said about what that girl called you" he said, doubling over in a laughing fit.

"Dude we were like 19!" he said defending himself.

Mike kept laughing to the point where he was snorting. That's the cutest laugh I've ever heard, Tony thought. As soon as he realized what he was thinking, he almost choked on his spit. He shook it out of his head.

The rest of the walk was comfortably silent besides Mike chuckling every few minutes.

They finally reached the bus and stepped inside. Tony lied down on the couch, arms behind his head and eyes closed.

Mike walked into the hallway, grabbing a pair of pajama pants and changing. When he walked back out, Tony had discarded his shirt and was upside down on the couch. He always did that when he was thinking.

"So Tony..."

"Hmmm?"

"Are you really?"

"Am I really what?"

Mike paused for a second. "A Jedi in the streets and a Sith in the sheets?" He collapsed laughing on the couch next to Tony who had opened his eyes and was now brooding.

Mike turned upside down too, trying to get Tony to look at him. Tony just turned his face, pouting.

"Don't be a baby" Mike teased, turning Tony's head. He tried to get his hand off his face but Mike didnt flinch.

Tony smirked, getting an idea and licking Mike's hand. He rolled off the couch immediately shouting "Ewwwwwwww!"

Tony got up and bent down in front of Mike's face. "Dont be a baby" he mocked, grinning and sticking his tounge out before turning away to put his pajamas on.

Mike just lay on the floor still, thinking about how much damage it would cause if he fell for Tony.

*A/N: Sorry it took so long, this one took 3 days to write but I wanted to make it good. Not much Fuenciado in this one, but I'm trying to give each ship equal time3 I'll write some extra fluff for you guys next chapter c:*


	10. I'll never let you freeze

*3rd Person*

Without Tony there for them to tease, and Mike to be obnoxious and loud, Jaime and Vic could actually enjoy the rest of dinner.

"Should we get dessert or head back?" Vic asked, sitting Indian style like a child.

Jaime yawned. "We passed an ice cream place on the way here..." He trailed off and Vic smiled, his eyes lighting up. He fucking loved ice cream. They paid and Vic literally dragged Jaime out of the resteraunt.

"Can I have a piggy back ridee?" Vic whined "We've been walking foorreeevveeerr." He looked at Jaime pouting. He rolled his eyes.

"Will you stop being a baby? You have two perfectly fine legs!"

"But I'm tired!" He stopped dead in his tracks.

"No Vic, you're too heavy anyways." Jaime said, finally. Vic just rolled his eyes and jumped on Jaimes back. He stumbled forward, almost falling.

"Jesus Vic! I said no!"

Vic hugged his arms around him tighter, not letting go. He buried his face in Jaimes neck. "Dont make me walk" he mumbled. Jaime sighed, grabbing Vic's legs so he wouldn't fall. He could feel Vic smile and giggle, giving him goosebumps.

When they finally got to the ice cream place, Jaime shrugged Vic off his back.

"What kind are you gonna get Hime?" He asked, innocently tapping on the glass cover of the display.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough" Jaime chirped, smirking at Vic.

"Wow, I thought you would know. Moose tracks is soo much better." He sighed, taking out his phone and checking the time. 9:05.

Their ice cream keeping their mouths occupied, they walked another third of the way the way to the bus silently.

"Why didn't you get a cone?" Vic asked, licking his lips.

"Too easy to spill. Bowls are much better."

"Uhm, I don't think so. You can't eat a bowl. Cones are better."

Jaime laughed. "No, you get more ice cream in a bowl. Therefore, better."

"You just don't like cones because you hate puppies" Vic stated ,both of them finishing off the ice cream and throwing it away in a street bin.

Jaime laughed. "What does that have to do with anything? I love puppies. In fact, you kinda look like a puppy and I certainly don't hate you"

They were just in front of the bus and could hear the TV going and the shower.

"You don't? Awwwh, you're so sweet" Vic mocked, hugging Jaime and giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Jaime wiped his face and tried to pry Vic off him. When he'd determined Vic wouldn't let go, he gave him a hard smack on the ass.

Vic let out a yelp and jumped.

"I'm gonna tell Mike you hit me!" He pouted, opening the bus door.

Jaime stopped him by grabbing his arm. Pulling him away from the door, Jaime's face grew more serious.

"Vic, you know the other night when you..." He trailed off. Vic turned bright red, even in the dark of night.

" I'm sorry about that, I can explain why-"

Jaime cut him off by pressing their lips together. After a second, he tried to pull away but Vic bit his lower lip and stepped closer, connecting their lips again. Jaime smiled into the kiss, his hands snaking around Vic's waist.

They both took turns kissing back harder and harder, until they were sure their lips would be bruised. Vic's hands were in Jaimes hair and Jaime had his arms around his waist, keeping them as close as possible.

They pulled back for air, resting their foreheads together, panting. They studied each others features for a while, admiring each other.

"We should go inside" Jaime whispered.

Vic hesitated. "Ok...You first"

Jaime took his hand and almost pulled him to the side with the door. He let go of his hand, lingering just a little on his calloused fingertips, then followed him in.

'This is insane.' Vic thought. 'I can't fall in love that fast. Right?'


	11. Keep talking, I love to hear your voice

*Vic's POV*

I couldn't sleep. I just lay in my bunk all night thinking about him. Just his eyes, nose, mouth, hair, body...Just him and how amazing he was. It was only the third time we'd kissed and I just fell deeper and deeper every time. Soon I'd fall in love and we can't have that.

Besides, he's with Mike and he's happy. Everything we've had is nothing because he surely won't leave my brother. Me and Tony haven't talked much either but then again, we technically aren't dating. Just experimenting. He'd been idolated lately so I made a mental note to talk to him about that.

But what if he didnt talk to me? What if by dating like this ruined our friendship? Then I'd be really screwed...

Either way, was in some deep shit though. I had to tell Mike, and even though he and Jaime hadn't been acting like a couple lately, I know how jealous he can get. There's another reason why Jaime should be with me. I wrote "Less Over-Protective" down on my mental list.

Just then, my bunk curtain was ripped open. Mike stood there for a second then whispered for me to come outside with him. I didn't reply and just followed him out the door, quickly slipping on my red vans.

We finally got out of the bus and closed the door without waking anyone when Mike turned suddenly to face me.

"What'd you do?" he damanded. I gave him a puzzled look and he clarified a little.

"You've been distant and moody lately and in all of my life knowing you, that means you are jealous, in love, heartbroken, or messed something up. What is it?" He stated quickly, summing the situation up accurately.

I sighed, sitting down on the ground. "All of the above I groaned, running my hands through my messy bed hair. Mike look confused now.

"I'm jealous of you, messed up me and Tonys friendship and fell in love and was heartbroken because of Jaime." I almost started crying, my eyes welling up with tears.

Mike knelt down next to me and hugged me, rubbing my back soothingly while repeating a "shhh" noise. I cried for a while, then collected myself long enough to tell Mike everything that happened.

From when he came home and made out in front of Tony and falling for Jaime more every day. Laughing at each others bad jokes and helping each other through tough times for years now, and now I have to go and fall in love.

"Maybe you loved him all along..." Mike suggested. That made me feel a little better, but not much. I sniffled and wiped my eyes with my hoodie sleeve.

Mike sighed. "I fell in love too...If that helps." I jerked my head up. Did he mean Jaime? Oh god, I hoped it wasn't.

"With who?" I croaked out.

He looked down, embarassed and mumbled out something I couldn't hear. "What?"

"Tony!" He said. "I think I love Tony..."

I blinked in shock then launched myself at him to hug him tightly.

'Maybe this WILL work out' I thought.


	12. Nobody Knows I Dream About It

*Tonys POV*

I drummed my fingers on my knee, closing my eyes and lolling my head back. The bus couch wasn't very comfortable but Mike told me to wait here for him to get back.

I can't help but wonder what he wants though. I mean, he's not the random pull-people-aside-while-they're-busy kind of person and he certainly wouldn't usually make the other guys leave just to talk in private.

That leads to the question why does he want to talk? Does he know? I don't think he does but what if...

A door opened so I sat up and started nervously crossing and increasing my legs. I started thinking again and soon I was lost in a strange train of thought when I felt someone looking at me.

Mike was sat down on the chair across from me and his eyes studied me so intensely that I had to try not to blush. He had amazing eyes. And his facial structure looked like it would fit perfectly in my hand if I was to caress his face. His lips looked full and inviting, parted to speak in his low, raspy voice and I thought about how it would sound saying my name-

"Tony...? Tone. You there?"

I shook the last traces of those thoughts out of my head.

"Yeah sorry, uhm, I was just thinking..." I tried to explain but he didn't care for any kind of explanation.

"I know, you do that all the time."

I was suprised "I do?"

He nodded and looked down, thinking about something and smiling.

"Like that time you ran into the pole and I had to catch you? Remember?" he said, sounding reminiscent.

Not the best of my moments, but I smirked anyways. "So what did you wanna tell me?" I asked, eager to get back to changing my guitar strings.

He shifted in his chair. "Well...What were you dreaming about last night?" He asked abruptly.

My heart sank. Jaime told me that he heard me saying Mikes name over and over in my sleep and I guess that made sense because the dream I happened to have.

It was one where Mike and I were alone in the studio. We just had to finish up a few more tracks before we could go home and I was tuning my guitar when two arms wrapped around me.

I turned to see Vic but when I reached out to touch him, he turned into his brother. Mike pushed a strand of hair from my eyes, smiling. Then he started changing rapidly, back and forth between Vic and himself.

In a panic I smashed my lips onto his, trying to stop him and suddenly everything stopped.

The surroundings got dark and we stood there, calm and together. But soon everything got cold and the sounds of screams poisoned the silence we were enjoying. Something was pulling us apart and I tried to keep hold if Mikes hand. He was unresponsive and I screamed his name over and over, trying to wake him up.

I had woken up in a cold sweat. For some reason, that dream was the scariest that I'd had in a long time.

He looked at me hopefully and I took a deep breath. There was no use in keeping it a secret. I explained the dream and then when I was done talking, looked up at him. He had moved to sit next to me on the sofa and stared intensely into space.

"What...What does that mean?" he asked, dumbfounded. "I mean, me turning into Vic and back, you kissing me, something pulling us apart? I-"

I cut him off "Mike, I'm as lost as you but the silence before that. It was like the calm before the storm, sorta right?" He nodded.

"Maybe we are going to get...separated somehow." I suggested. The truth was, it was my dream and I didn't even know what it meant.

He finally put 2 and 2 together and snapped his head up. "But for that...We'd have to be...together"

I have him a conformational nod and said hopefully, "So do you waves give it a shot?"

*A/N: Hey guys, sorry for being so awful lately! I've been sick and on vacation and stuff so everything should be back to normal so yaay~*


	13. Forget Regret

*Mikes POV*

I took a deep breath. I guess now would be the best time to tell his everything that even I've been denial of.

"Tone, this is insane and crazy and I can't believe I'm saying out loud, but I think I might love that. I think might I love you too. Ever since I've met you, just everything you do makes me want you more and more. As creepy as it sounds, I think about you more than I will ever admit."

"I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone and I'm not sure what it is, but it might be love. I mean, once, I found one of your guitar picks and I picked it up and I just held it and smiled. I smiled just thinking about how cute it is when you leave them around everywhere then get so pissed off because you lose all of them! I remember when I was sick on tour and I couldn't sleep because I was so nervous about maybe not being able to play the next day, I just watched you sleep until I calmed down. I watched my best friend sleep. That is so creepy that I'm honestly a little scared! But I think that might be what love feels like."

"A weird mix of scared, happy, want and need. That's love. I've been going crazy wondering if I'm supposed to feel like this or if something is wrong with me...But I think the only thing wrong is denying it anymore. So yeah, I kinda do wanna give it a shot."

*3rd Person*

When Tony stayed silent, Mike shut his eyes, scared that he might've ruined everything. He started to apologize but Tonys arms were suddenly wrapped around his neck and his head buried in Mikes chest.

"I've always thought you were something special, Tone...I've always wanted to be with you..." Mike mumbled.

"I've always felt the same Mike..." It was all he could say, speechless.

Mike hugged him closer and layed back on the couch. Tony wouldn't look up and just snuggled into his chest.

"I don't deserve you.." Tony said quietly.

Mike kissed the top of his head " No, I don't deserve you."

He held Tony, just getting used to the feel of his body and his warmth and the way he breathes and the way he is.

"Years of being friends, stuck together in buses, hotels and recording studios" he sighed, "All this time I've wanted you and now I can finally have you."

Getting all that off their chests was amazing. All that time keeping it lent up wasn't doing any of them good. Of course they'd talked to the other guys about it but not all of it.

Tony finally lifted up his head and just barely touched their lips together. It was sweet and light and delicate and perfect. Just like that moment together.

~A/N: Oh my gosh that was the cheeseiest thing I've ever written! I hope it wasn't overkill or anything, I really wanted to finish up with getting them together and happy. I also know that Tony didnt get to share his feelings in a big speech but his comes later! So stay tuned!~


	14. With out you there is no me

*Jaimes POV*

"Why is it any of you buisness Jaime?" Vic shouted at me.

"I just wanted to know what you were writing about! God Vic!" I yelled back, running my hand through my hair.

I took a step closer to him and held his chin so he had to look at me. I whispered "I just want to make sure you're ok...You don't have to be so difficult."

Suddenly an impact on my check jerked me backwards, making me let go of his face. He slapped me. He actually hit me.

"Oh, now I'm difficult!? Try talking to you! I can't tell you anything, and when I try to you just blow it off! Dammit Jamie I'm so tired of talking to a brick wall of a boyfriend."

I lifted my hand to hit him back.

He cringed and closed his eyes. He looked...scared. I let my arm fall limply to my side.

Vic opened his eyes, wondering why I hadn't hit him. We locked eyes for a second then took a step away from me.

He scurried out of the room, I guess heading to his bunk.

I stood there right in the middle of the room, where the man I think I might love just pulled a hit-and-run.

That's what it felt like anyways. Like he had run me over with an 18-wheeler.

Falling back onto the couch with a sigh, I reached my hand up to my cheek where he had slapped me. My face was tear-stained. I hadn't noticed that I was crying I guess...

I wanted to try and fix things as fast as possible. I'd have to do something that I didn't usually do: Plan out my actions. I need to find out how to apologize.

But he might run away from me. Was he really scared I would hit him? He should know that I'd never hurt him on purpose.

I'll need Mikes help. He knows Vic better than anyone else so he can get me back on Vic's good list.

I wonder how he and Tony are doing.

The night after the dinner date we all confessed how we just wanted to make each other jealous and me and Vic got together.

They started dating a week after we went out to dinner. After a show one night, me and Jaime went to a nearby CVS to get junk food and when we got back, they were both cuddling on the bus floor.

The whole band was happier this way. Everything was great. Until just now I guess.

I guess the happy couple heard the fighting because they soon walked into the room.

*Vics POV*

I lay alone in my bunk, crying. I just felt weak and pathetic and worthless. But I was content with crying until I felt empty.

It was all my fault that Jaime was gonna hit me. If I wasn't so stupid, maybe he'd love me. If I wasn't so stupid, maybe all the others would have been nicer too. Maybe they wouldn't have hit me.

I eventually cried myself to sleep, haunted by nightmares. I had flashbacks about all my old boyfriends.

I remembered all the kicks, punches, slaps and things they did to me. I remembered after 'sleeping over' at their houses, I'd come crying home to Mikes apartment. He'd make me show him all the bruises, broken bones and sometimes cuts that they left.

I think Mike kind of enjoyed playing nurse for me. He tried his best to fix what he could with gauze, Neosporin, band aids and painkillers but for my major wounds, we would make up bullshit stories how I got them and go to the hospital.

He used to scold me. Tell me I really shouldn't be with them. I went through 8 relationships like that. I told him it wasn't abuse because I deserved it, which was true.

They'd usually leave me anyways after they beat me a little too much and I was left bleeding and unconscious on their living room floor.

The last thing I remember in my dream is when Mike showed up at my 8th boyfriends door to take me home. At the time I was barely awake and probably would have died of blood loss if he hasn't have gotten me.

I woke up still crying. 'This is why you stay away from guys now, remember?' I thought.

Anyways I needed Mike. Hes the only one who can calm me down after my flashbacks. Sometimes I swear, he's more of an older brothe than I am.

I slipped out of my bunk and towards the front room where I heard voices. They were all in there so I decided to eavesdrop for a little.

"Vic acts kinda weird sometimes..." That was Jaimes voice. "Like when I try to hug him or something he flinches and gets jumpy."

It sounded like Mikey cleared his throat before saying "Really? Do you think you just catch him off guard or something?"

I think Jaime shrugged.

I walked out from the hallway and squeaked out "Mike. Can we talk?"

He stood up immediately and walked back into the hall and sat on the floor.

"Flashbacks?"

I nodded and he sighed as I sat across from him.

"He won't treat you like they did. You know that, right?"

I nodded again.

"Just let him apologize, ok?"

I mumbled a weak "ok"

A/N: Ok so guys I'm working on editing this entire fic so don't be suprised if it changes a lot! I encourage you to go back and re-read it if you can because will make reading it more enjoyable in the future! Thanks!


	15. Faith in Love

*3rd Person POV*

Vic and Mike soon finished up talking and headed back to the front of the bus.

Jaime was slouched over on the couch next to Tony who was patting his back sympathetically. His face was in his hands, hidden so the boys couldn't see him crying.

When Tony noticed them standing there he shot a glance that said 'please help me'.

Vic sighed. If Tony, the most comforting of all of them, couldnt calm him down then Vic would have to try. He stepped up to the couch and squeezed in the space next to Jaime then looked at the other two, motioning for them to leave them alone for a bit.

As they left, Vic tried to talk but he couldn't form words that would be good enough. So instead, he wrapped his arms all the way around Jaime, snuggling into his shoulder.

Jaime's body stiffened.

"Jaime?" he whimpered. Nothing.

"I-I'm sorry I really am I didn't mean to make you mad or anything I just...I love you. I really truly love you. With all my heart and I want to be with you forever.

"Even if our forever is just a couple weeks or eighty more years, I only want to spend it with you. Because you are my life. I want to be yours and I don't care what happens, I want us to be together for as long as we both live.

"And there might be some stuff I can't tell you yet, but someday I will."

He took a deep breath, his eyes still closed.

"I've been hurt Jaime. I've been hurt so much that I have nightmares to this day. And it's gonna be rough trying to feel safe with you or anyone else but I'm willing to do it. So just give me time. And I'll give you all I have to offer. I swear."

By the time he finished, his throat was closing up and tears were flowing. Jaime was just looking at Vic, buried into his chest and vulnerable. He felt a protective urge go through him as he held Vic as close as possible.

Leaving a kiss on the top of his head, Jaime felt a few tears fall from his own face. "I'm sorry. I love you too, for what it's worth."

Vic sniffled. "It's worth everything."

"Lets stop acting like a bunch of girls ok? Lets go get ice cream..." Jaime smiled, brushing his lips lightly on Vic's.

Tony and Mike had obviously listened in to this affair. Mike shed some tears of course, his big brother was recovering from his past.

Even after Mike was done crying, Tony kept his grip around his skinny torso. He grinned deviously as Mike pulled Tony down on top of him.

Everything was going great.

^AN: so guys Ill actually be ending this one soon for another fic that I've been writing. I promise that the last few chapters are not going to disappoint (But you might wanna get some tissues!) I hope you're all ready for some craziness coming up!


End file.
